fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kain Dressler
Kain Dressler '(恵山レスラー, ''Kain Doresura) ''is a powerful S-Rank Mage currently affiliated with the guild Fairy Tail. Apperance Kain is a tall, muscular young man with a very slight tan skin tone, yellow eyes (sometimes red), and relatively short spiky blonde-colored hair. Kain has three scars across his chest which he recived from the claws of Achnolgia during their first encounter. He also three distinct whisker-like marks (most probably birth marks) on each cheek. His blue guild mark is located on his left pectural muscle. Kain's main outfit consists of a white trench coat with blue flames lining the bottom, with a blue interior and several golden koi decorating the insides, often left open exposing his occasionely bare chest (sometimes wearing a black or blue long-sleeved shirt), ankle-length blue trousers and silver studded light weight boots. He has also been commnly seen wearing a loose orange short-sleeved t-shirt with a v-cut neck, a red sash tied round his waist and black trousers with the same silver studded boots, carrying a nodachi in one hand or over his shoulder. Another outfit he wears quite often is a black and orange hoody with a zipper and baggy black and orange tracksters. Personality Kain is laid back, calm and carefree in nature, rarely showing signs of fear or shock and remaing extremely calm in a pressurised situation even when the people around him begin to panic. Kain has a very strong sense of humour and takes great pleasure in teasing other people, shown by his many nick names for various guild memebrs with the intent to irritate them. He is in addition quite flirtatious, often flirting with many of the beatiful women in the various guilds, he is also very forthcoming with his own pervese tendencies admiting without a hint of shame or regret that he was very eager to see Cana without any clothes on and even going so far as to refer to himself as a "Super-pervert". He has a very high tolerance for alchol and drinks it a lot, being drinking buddies with several older members of the quild such as Gildarts and Macao. He does however get severe hang overs which often render him partially immobile for the majority of the following day. He has also shown to become extremly exited at the prospect of fightning someone with a great level of skill often becoming reckless in the heat of a battle with someone who's skills appear to match his own. He is very arrogant, not even regestering a powerful S-Rank Mage like Erza Scarlet as a threat, convinced she would be completely unable to even so much as touch him. Despite being arrogant he is not the kind of person to brag, wheter it be about his own power or something else, and he holds quite a distain for thoose who freuqently brag. Magic and Abilities Light Magic (光の魔法, ''Hikari no Mahō): Kain possesses powerful Light Magic which allows him to manipulate and alter light to his every whim, allowing him to travel at incredible speeds and use highly destructive spells. Kain has a great mastery of Light Magic. * Comet (彗星, Suisei): Kain surrounds himself in a cloak of Light Magic, which enables him to move at astounding speeds, essentially at the "speed of light", even if someone was aware of his presence it would more than likely be irrelevant as Daisuke's movements would be far too rapid to actually counter. * Heavenly Illumination (天照, Ametarasu): * God Spear (神槍,'' Kamiyari'' ): Kain maniplates his magic energy into a highly-concentrated beam of pure blinding white magic power which he releases by generating a nucelus of sorts with several of his fingers, before thrusting them forward. The speed of which the beam travels is extremely impressive and is capable of penetrating several fully reinforced walls of iron rock ( made by Jura Neekis, one of the wizard saints), with relative ease and still continue until it hit the wall of the arena behind Jura. * Light Sabre (ライト サーベル , Raitoseba): Kain creates a long sword of light. Kain can extend the blade at will, the exact length it can be extended to is unknown, he can also both retract it and extend it extremely quickly. He displayed a good deal of skill with this blade during the Grand Magic Games. Earth Magic (土魔法, Tsuchi Mahō): * Mountain Crusher (山クラッシャー, Yama Kurassha): Kain puts his hands together and forms a magic seal before striking the ground with one palm, resulting in a massive fissure in the ground which creates several more wide-spread earthquakes simultaneously. This spell is capable of bringing down a mountain. Sealing Magic (封印魔法, Fūin Mahō): Kain possesses a great deal of skill with Sealing Magic. He can use an advanced form of sealing magic to seal away his own magic power as well as the magic power of others. He can also absorb etherano at a more fequent rate using Sealing Magic. He can use a more basic form of Sealing Magic, similar to Requip Magic to store various items such as weapons and scrolls. * Space-Time Magic (時空間魔法 , Jikūkan no ''Mahō' ): Kain is very adept in the use of this rare and powerful magic, in which the practicer manipulates space and time in order to accomplish something. With this magic, Kain can transport a powerful magic spell intended to hit him to a diffrent location. Wheter or not he can transport people is unkown. * '''Expert Swordsman': Kain has displayed a great deal of skill with a blade, being able to repetadedly push Kagura Mikazuchi back with his swift and powerful strikes using only his Light Sabre and speed (though Kagura had yet to unsheate her blade). Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Though his primary method of combat revolves around his mastery of his Light and Earth Magic, Kain often implores a great level of Hand-to-Hand skills to give additional edge against powerful opponents. He is capable and skilled enough with close combat to succesfully defend against both Gajeel Redfox and Natsu Dragneel using only his adept Hand-to-Hand skills. Immense Strength: Kain has displayed a level of phyical strength far execding his body size. He was physically strong enough to stop a powerful sword strike from Erza Scarlet (who also posseses a great deal of physical strength and is an S-Rank Mage) with only one finger and recieve no wounds from doing so. Immense Magic Power: As someone capable of going toe to toe with mages on the level of the strongest wizard saints, Kain boasts incredible levels of magic power. In fact his magic power is so intense that releasing a large amount of it, suffocates thoose around him and can eventually bring them to their knees. A quick burst of his magic power was enough to knock Sting Eucliffe, Rougev Chenery, Gajeel Redfox and Natsu Dragneel (all four of whom were powerful Dragonslayers) completely of their feet. A large and extended release of his magic power is enough to drastically change his surroundings i.e. causing minature hurricanes, ground shaking, thunder rumbling etc. His magic power is portrayed as a bright gold in the anime but a slighly dark blue in the manga. Immense Durability: Enchanced Senses: Equipment Nodachi: Occasionally Kain is seen carrying a nodachi, either with a strap over his shoulder or just carrying it. There hasn't been anything special about the weapon as of yet. Magic Scrolls: Scrolls containg vast amounts of infomation regarding several differnet forms of powerful lost magic. Trivia * Kain's surname, Dressler is german. *Kains's favourite thing to eat is BBQ ribs and pork, he also likes ramen. *Kain's least favourite food is eggs.